Toola
How Toola joined the Tourney Toola entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 hoping to save the life of Captain America. She is defeated, and she returns home. Upon her arrival, she finds out that not only is her master missing, but Agito, as well. Returning home to Brazil, disappointed and baffled to the location of both Agito and Capt. America, she learns from the hospital where Capt. America was staying that he was transferred to the Mishima Zaibatsu's medical facility. In order to find the exact location of Capt. America, Toola enters the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Toola: *Play 58 matches in the Versus Mode. *Complete Break the Targets Level 4 for the first time. For both of these options, the player must brawl Toola on the Final Destination stage. After defeating Toola, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the girl who woke after 300 years, Toola!". Character Select Screen Animation Toola does Xianghua's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation and says "We can talk about this.". Special Attacks Neutral special Toola's neutral special attack is variable, and she will say "Don't move!" during all of them. Side special Toola's side special attack is variable, and she will say "Heads up!" during all of them. Up special Toola's up special attack is variable, and she will say "I'll escape you!" during all of them. Down special Toola's down special attack is variable, and she will say "Catch this!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Toola's Hyper Smash is variable, and she will say "This angers me!" during all of them. Some Hyper Smashes end with Toola saying "I take your leave." Final Smash Toola's Final Smash is variable, and she will say "Too slow!" during all of them. Some Final Smashes end with Toola saying "That's for the forests!" Imitation Powers Toola can imitate ?? characters. The characters that she can imitate are: *Chun-Li *Cammy *Area *C. Viper *Sakura *Juri *Ibuki *Makoto *Eagle *Nina *Anna *Kunimitsu *Krystal *Kiyomasa *Kai *Ujiyasu (if unlocked) *Muneshige *Motonari (if unlocked) *Masanori Victory Animations #Variable. She will say "What would our ancestors say?" during the first victory animation. #Variable. She will say "May the gods show you mercy." during the second victory animation. #Variable. She will say "And the world moves on." during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Toola's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and she will say "I must bring peace to our world." during all of them. Special Quotes *I wish to calm the bloodshed. (When fighting Jin) *My wallet's empty. (When fighting Ganryu) *It is to be destroyed too! (When fighting Elysium) *There is no battle yet. (When fighting Alisa) *No, don't do it!!! (When fighting Heihachi) *I'm sorry, he's not present. (When fighting Shin) Trivia *Toola shares her English voice actress with Diaochan. Carrie Savage once voiced Ling Xiaoyu in Street Fighter X Tekken. *Black Adam, the enemy of Captain Marvel, is Toola's rival. Her second rival goes by the name of Torovar. Category:Origin: Spirits of the Past characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney